A Little Fun: A Kakuzu One Shot
by Vixybear
Summary: Aria has been kidnapped from her home by Misaki (OC), an Akatsuki member. When Misaki brings Aria back to the hideout, Kakuzu and Aria have a run in. Misaki can see the sparks flying between them from the moment they locked eyes.


He could hear the rain pounding against the window like an angry pregnant woman. For three nights it had stormed and stopped him from getting any sleep whatsoever. Irritated, Kakuzu sat up, his eyes focusing on his brief case across the room. _Good. _

He had always been protective of the money, and he wouldn't let anyone touch it. If anyone dared to take it from him, well, there would be drastic consequences. Whoever challenged him in that matter would surely not live to see another day.

Kakuzu stepped onto the cool carpet, eyeing his headdress on the desk next to the bed. He was debating whether or not to slip it over his face. _Hm…. _He slid on his headdress and opened his closet door and put on a heavy sweatshirt that advertised the elite group he associated with: _The Akatsuki._

The green-eyed man trudged down the stairs, the rain and thundering masking any noise he made. _Might as well go check on the prisoners._ As he walked toward the door, he glanced in the direction of the living room. Completely wasted and sprawled out on the couch was his irresponsible partner, Hidan. Kakuzu snorted. _Filth. _

Then he got an idea. He made his way over to Hidan and glared down at him. Smirking softly, he grabbed the beer bottle out of Hidan's hand and shoved it inside Hidan's boxers. He jumped at the sudden coldness, but turned onto his side and began snoring. Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly, a waft of cool air rushed into the room. Kakuzu growled. _What's she doing home so late?_

"Shouldn't you be in bed, old man?" sneered Misaki, throwing a giant sack on top of Hidan. Whatever was in the sack was squirming and screaming. He narrowed his eyes at the bag.

"How many times do I have to tell you? They're not your boyfriend if you have to kidnap them to come home with you," he muttered, walking over to the bag and picking it up. The scent of vanilla wafted into his nose. He sneezed. "Or should I say, _girlfriend._"

"She's not my girlfriend, dickskin," Misaki snarled, yanking the bag from him and opening the top slightly. Within seconds, the blonde had a bloody nose and stumbled back into the wall. "Little bitch!"

Out of the bag jumped a little girl. She ran toward the door, but Kakuzu stopped on the ends of her long, pink hair and stopped her in her tracks and causing her fall back. She cried out in pain and tried tugging her hair out from Kakuzu's foot. Interested, he stared down and watched her as she struggled.

"God damn it! That's the third time that's happened!" roared Misaki, wiping her nose. Her eyes flashed in anger at the girl. She cowered, covering the top of her head. She began to whimper. Kakuzu's cheeks flushed at the sound. _What the -?!_

Lifting his foot, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling back more forcefully than he intended and her small body crashed against his. His green eyes studied the petite girl below him. Something about her was special…

Her bright pink eyes locked with his and they immediately softened. She swallowed and furrowed her eyebrows. _She's terrified… _

"Give me her, Kakuzu. She's mine," the blonde commanded, sneezing. She growled at herself.

He couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was so damn beautiful. Her perfect hair, her perfect eyes, perfect body… The man chewed his lip. It was then he noticed she was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit. _Fuck. Damn Misaki did this on purpose. _He snorted and shoved her to Misaki.

"It's not going to work."

"What's not?" Misaki wondered, cocking her head, gripping the girl by the forearm. She quivered.

"Your plan for me to be seduced by _her," _He nodded his head towards the schoolgirl. She swallowed uneasily.

"My _plan?! Seduce?!" _she burst into laughter, then smirked, pulling her victim against her chest. Their breasts were pressed up one another, and his gaze rested there momentarily. _Don't get horny, Kakuzu. This is all a trick._

"I know what you're thinking, Kakuzu," Misaki murmured, her lips capturing the girl's ear. She gasped. "You think you won't fall for it. But I think we both know that's complete bullshit," she bit her ear, "because everyone does."

He bit his lip. _Fucking fuck._ He shook his head, his eyes focusing on the ceiling above Misaki's head. Focusing on anything but them. Before he could react, Misaki had pinned the girl between her and Kakuzu's body. He jerked in surprise.

"C'mon Kakuzu," Misaki purred, stepping on her toes and brushing her lips over his, "you know you want to," she lead Kakuzu's hands to the girl's sides. She jumped and started whimpering again. He bit his lower lip harder, resisting the urge to grip the girl's sides and rub his hips against hers.

"Misaki, stop acting like a slut and go to sleep," he pushed the blonde and the pink-haired girl away from him. "You're going to end up like Hidan. And we don't need two dumbasses around here."

She snickered, playing with the girl's hair. "It's far too late, Kakuzu."

He snorted, his eyes locking on the stranger. He was intrigued by her. "What's her name?"

"Do I look like I would fucking know?"

"Aria," the girl finally spoke, and her voice was just as he expected: angelic. _Aria._

"Well, Aria, you have no use to me anymore," Misaki sighed, pulling out a kunai. Kakuzu growled.

"If you kill her, I'll kill you," Misaki knew better than to challenge his words. She knew he would do it. She knew he was superior to her, even if she was one hell of a ninja and a complete bitch to kill. If she wasn't, she would've already been dead a long time ago. She lowered the weapon, her eyes flickering between them.

"Whatever. She's your problem now old man," and with that, she disappeared into the kitchen. His eyes slowly made their way to Aria.

"Come with me," he turned around and began walking to the stairs. He paused and waited to hear her footsteps. "Do you want to get raped or killed? Or both?" he figured she needed some words of encouragement. Within seconds she was on his tail. He walked up the stairs, a smug grin on his face.

_This will be fun._


End file.
